Ikanaide
by hiragizawa
Summary: does he reaLLy think of him as a little brother or is it something deeper of meaning? What will Lavi do if aLLen's 'family' is ready to take him at any way possible? can he stand to see him broken?
1. Chapter 1

Stupid..

Stupid!

Stupid!

I should've read the rules first!

Allen: entirely your fault, Hira-chan..

=_=: hai.. hai..

Lavi: y' know what.. this authoress here has her story written up before this challenge was sent to her but she kept on refusing to make another story for her entry.. troublesome, really..

T^T: don't be like that Lavi-nii… Besides.. Rikku-chan got that notebook,. How the heck can I write that? And besides that doesn't fit a drabble..

Allen: By the way, Hira-chan thanks yukinothenekko for inviting her on this challenge..

^.^: I'm just new in this anime/manga.. Please be easy on me..

Allen: you're forgetting something Hira-chan…

Lavi: the disclaimer… I'll say it for 'ya..

^.^: Thanks, Lavi-nii..

Lavi: Hiragizawa doesn't own -man.. you wouldn't want her to.. trust me..

^.^:Please enjoy! .. by the way this is for the drabble challenge this July… hehe.. LAmost forgot to say that.. haha..

Ever since he joined them in the fight in Edo, he seemed to be a bright light shining on them, bringing hope. That unwavering smile of his and his strengthened resolve, he brought back hope. They won form the Earl and attuned the Ark.

_The Ark…_ Lavi smiled bitterly.

_It was the ark that started it all…_ started the doubt and suspicions. It started to taint Allen's world.

Lavi was there when Allen's master revealed that he was the fourteenth's vessel and there will come a time that he will loose his identity and become the a Noah. He saw despair from those silver eyes when he asked if he was truly loved by his foster father. But he also saw it when he finally made things up with himself and brought out that determined face to fight his fate.

He knew at that moment that he will be by the boy's side

He wouldn't allow that shining light to disappear again.

Lavi sighed and brought out the marker in his pocket and began to draw weird markings on the sleeping face before him. When he felt contented at his artwork, he grinned. _Perfect!_

The redhead went out of the cabin and went to Kanda to piss the samurai off.

After a few minutes, Allen got up and saw Timcanpy fluttering in front of him, holding a towel. Obviously, Lavi drew on his face again. "Thanks, Tim."

This was one the times that Allen was thankful for. Most of the people in the Black Order kept their distance from him at the moment it was announced about the Noah inside him. But if there are those that become aloof, there are still people who remained close to him. Like nothing happened at all.

Allen gazed at the window to have a view of the scenery. They are almost at their destination, Brazil. He tried his best to ignore the shadow looming over him, almost overlapping his own reflection.

_Why deny me my dear nephew?_ It spoke to him inside his mind.

_You can't ignore me forever, Allen… Someday you'll be facing your true identity… The road that was meant for you…_

Allen covered his ears trying to block out the Noah's voice. It proved to be a futile effort as the voice become softer, his words lingering inside his head like a sweet invitation.

"No!" Before he closed his eyes and deny the shadow more, he caught a glimpse of movement at the reflection. The fourteenth moved and snuggled at him. Hugging Allen in fatherly way.

_Someday my beloved nephew…_ The Noah grinned widely, almost mad. He had been in that position when he felt that he isn't all alone in the cabin.

A chill suddenly went up his spine. He knew this feeling.

A soft laughter was heard, which sounded too familiar to him.

"Busy aren't we, boy?" a seductive call resounded.

_Noah!_ Allen jumped off to regain a distance between him and the intruder. Surprise was written all over his face as he recognizes the person standing near him. It was none other than the Noah of Pleasure…

Tyki Mikk.

In a few minutes more Allen's scream were heard throughout the train.

Comments and suggestions are accepted.. just be easy on me.. I don't want to die from heart attack yet.. ^.^…

At Last!


	2. noticed

Yay! Second chapter done!

Well.. I really wasn't expecting someone to review this fic.. haha.. thank you for those who reviewed, really! It inspired me a lot to finish the second chapter up..

Arigatou gozaimasu! *bows*

Lavi: yokatta nee, hira-chan?

^.^: um!

Allen: Hiragizawa doesn't own DGM at all… This fanfiction is only a written copy of her great imagination running wild even though she's addicted on a different anime…

Lavi: by the way rikku-chan.. She will continue her story that you've read..

^.^: enjoy guys! *tags Lavi and Allen*

A scream was heard at the cabin where the red jumping rabbit tried to invade with the grumpy samurai. This made Lavi stop from running around and it also made Kanda pause on unsheathing his sword. Both of them recognized that voice. How could not they?

Lavi's visible eye widened from shock, and then a surge of worry flushed over him. He just knew that something happened. He knew that it is bad. Panic shot through him as the scream faded through thin air. _Something is happening to Allen!_

"Allen!" Lavi dashed out of the room, Kanda followed him, a bit surprised at the stupid rabbit's reaction.

The door on Allen's cabin opened harshly, revealing a very worried Lavi and a grumpy samurai. The two were quite surprised to the scene that showed itself before them. Even Kanda wasn't able to move.

"…"

There was the white-haired exorcist before them, kneeling in front of the third child. The white cloak of Crown Clown was colored red due to blood, his eyes hazy and unfocused, almost staring blankly as a hand of the Noah ready to strike him down and give his death.

"What the fuck are you doing, Moyashi!" It was Kanda who first snapped out of shock and tried to wake Allen up to his call but to no luck even the word that Allen hates the most cannot snapped him out of his half-consciousness.

The bookman successor tried to activate his innocence and save the boy but Tyki grinned at them madly, the Noah's hand piercing through the boy's body.

"Allen!"

The Noah laughed at this. Obviously the Third Child used his ability to pass through things and just played with the exorcists. He can't hurt the boy anyway, he is family. Tyki turned at the new comers, removed his top hat and bowed to them gracefully.

"I'm sorry for the rudeness earlier, welcome." He greeted mockingly at the two. This only earned amore intensifying glare from Kanda and gritted teeth from Lavi. Obviously they are not in the mood for some play.

"L-La..vi… Get.. out.. of..h-here…" The boy managed to choke out. Allen still looked so broken and dazed, but seemed to still have some consciousness left within him when he heard the redhead's call.

"The hell like we are going to do it!"

"Oh…" Tyki's grin widened at the notice of something hidden behind Lavi's voice.

"You love him do you…" A mad smirk replaced his grin as he confirmed the answer at the redhead's eyes. Laugh resounded in the whole room. "That's right… you love my little brother that much…"

Flashbacks from the fight from Edo played inside the Noah's head. Lavi's reaction as he told them that he was the one responsible for the boy's lost innocence and 'death'.

"But, I'm sorry that you can't have him… The Fourteenth is just for the Noah's Clan and nothing else. I assure you that someday he will despise your kind. Isn't that right my cute little brother…" Teasing the two exorcists further, he kneeled beside Allen and hugged him affectionately much to the annoyance of the two.

"Damn pervert." Kanda muttered under his breath.

"Keep your hands off Allen!"

None of them can move at the moment for the two were concerned what were to happen on the youngest at the room if they did so. *O.O wow, way~ to go Yuu-chan~*

Tyki laughed at the reaction. Oh, how he love this little game. He loves that anger flashing from the redhead's emerald eye and decided to let them see the show. He reached out a hand to touch Allen's head softly.

"Ah!" The boy dull silver eyes widened as if seeing something else in his mind. Definitely, the Third child of Noah's clan did something.

"… but the fourteenth is going to leave you soon~. As soon as my brother awakes from his dream of being …Allen Walker…"

_Dream…of being … Allen.. Walker?_ It took a couple of seconds for them to digest what the Noah had just said. And it strucked them hard. Tyki Mikk is going to wake Allen up as a Noah…

Whew! At Last!

Please read and review guys.. so I will know what you think of this story.. ^_^


	3. torture

I'm back! Whew!

This is the next one.. and for making it up.. I'll be uploading the next chapter also..

Rei: you really better do that Hira-chan..

^_^: Okay Rei-kun..

Rei: Let's start this shall we.. *sigh* Hiragizawa doesn't own DGM.. You really don't want that to happen..

_: What do you mean by that!

AllenWalker AllenWalker AllenWalker AllenWalker AllenWalker (PAGE BREAK~~~~~~)

_He's going to wake Allen as a Noah!_

This fact echoed inside Lavi's mind. He doesn't know what to do now that it had come to this situation. It seems like the time stopped at that moment. There are questions ringing inside his head.

What would happen next?

He can't do anything, if they were to move who knows what might the Noah of Pleasure do to Allen? He is holding the boy's life in his hand. Tyki can cut it if he wants to, and he's not gonna let it happen.

Kanda on the other side decided to go with the red rabbit beside him. He knew that this is one of the situations that shouldn't be intervened with. He just knew it. *O.O oh~~*

Allen's pained voice resounded all over the room, which only made Lavi feel worst. He couldn't do anything for Allen, he couldn't even lift a finger against the guys that might separate him from the white-haired boy forever.

_But Allen Walker is a Noah~._

A singsong voice echoed in his mind, and it was obviously the bookman part of him telling that he should not get his hand in this. He is part of the Bookman clan, and their part in this world is to observe and record the history of the world, not to keep a possible important event from happening. An event that might change the fate of the whole world.

_No!_ He contradicted. _Allen is not a Noah, he's an exorcist! He is a comrade!_

_An exorcist? How can a player of the ark owned by the 14__th__ Noah be an exorcist? Don't avert your eyes from the truth! This is the true nature of Allen Walker!_

"_NO!"_

"He is not—"

WHACK!

Kanda's sword hilt hit his head in a rude manner causing him to flop down and turn to the grumpy samurai.

"YUU—"

"What the fuck are you thinking at a time like this! Use your goddamn head for once you baka-usagi!" Kanda snapped at the redhead seeing that Lavi's mind seemed to fly somewhere. It is not the time for thoughts. Hell, they are going to lose an exorcist right before their eyes and possibly have their new enemy Noah, and yet the stupid rabbit is inside his thoughts? This made Kanda be pissed off.

It appears like Kanda's words registered inside Lavi's mind and automatically stopped the conversation with his inner self. He looked at the eyes of the samurai beside him, it was like Kanda is ready to kill him any moment. But he knew better than that. This situation is his and he should be the one resolving it.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Allen's screams were enough to draw the attention of the two back to Tyki. Much to their annoyance, the Noah of Pleasure is grinning widely, making it look like Allen's suffering is music to his ears…

Lavi did a double-look at the situation in front of them,

No.

Tyki Mikk's grin is not for Allen but for the coming of his brother, The Fourteenth member of the Noah's clan. True enough, Allen's hair is almost dyed in red, his bangs soaking on his own blood coming from the opened stigmata on his forehead. The boy is kneeling down the floor grasping his head in pain that shot through him. The Noah of Pleasure is just by his side, smiling happily at the moment. He knew for a fact that the exorcists won't make a rash move towards their direction even if there is the grumpy samurai to consider. He may not look like it but he seems to be one of the closest persons that his brother came across with. Although their relation with each other is not what you can easily call harmonious. The red rabbit on the other side is different…

_I wonder.._

The Noah of Pleasure grinned almost madly and kneeled beside the boy and took him in his arms, comforting him from pain. "SShhhh.. Don't worry my brother, the pain is just temporarily. It would take only a few minutes to remove you from your shackles."

Tyki's inner self grinned triumphantly as he saw Lavi's emerald eye instantly filled with anger. From his look, he knew the exorcist wanted to remove him from Allen and kill him on the spot. Too bad they thought that he's going to kill his brother if the two of them made a wrong move.

_These pathetic humans knew nothing of Noahs… Really pathetic.._ He turned to Allen.

"It's a shame to let the fourteenth member of our clan live with filths like you. But my brother will leave you.. isn't it?" Tyki's grin widened as he felt the familiar surge. It's a feeling of his blood getting excited. He could also feel the Noah inside him grinning madly, welcoming the birth of the new member of the clan.

"ALLEN! Allen, wake up! Don't listen to that bastard! You're an exorcist Allen!"

Tyki just laughed at the action. "I never knew that humans can be this stupid, what you are doing is useless. That will never work~ " Tyki said in a singsong voice. Obviously he is the only on enjoying the whole thing. Amusement never leaves his eyes.

AllenWalker AllenWalker AllenWalker AllenWalker AllenWalker (PAGE BREAK~~~~~~)

Yaay! Next chapter done!

I'm sorry it took me long enough for this one.. T^T

I was drowning with paperworks all those times and it was hard to swim away from those!

Please Read and Review.. and please don't hate me guys,,

*runs away*

Rei: *sigh*


	4. awakening

^_^ hello again guys… As I promised I'll be uploading two consecutive chapters right? So here it is!

Please read and review!

Rei: *sigh* Hira-chan doesn't own DGM..

AllenWalker AllenWalker AllenWalker AllenWalker AllenWalker (PAGE BREAK~~~~~~)

Inside of Allen's mind…

After Tyki Mikk showed himself before him, all he knew was he tried to get away from the man as fast as he could which proved to be futile since, before he could even make move a muscle, Tyki's hand was already touching his face. He was too shock at the speed of event that he couldn't even think straight. Allen was sure that he would die at the moment he tried to move.

_**I'm going to die!**_

But instead of the feeling of death going through him, all he heard was a soft chuckle coming from Tyki. The man smiled at him evilly as he says: "It's time to go home my beloved little brother…"

And then pain was the next thing that registered in his mind. Everything went blank as immeasurable amount of pain surged through him especially inside his head. He screamed, and then it went black.

He was already inside the ark, lying on the couch.

A sense of nostalgia washed through him. It was like the first time he visited the fourteenth's room. Allen sat up and roamed his gaze. "How did I get here?"

Allen stood up and tried remembering what happened before he passed out. "I was in the train going to my next mission with Lavi and Kanda… and… and.." Great pain shot through Allen's head preventing him from thinking straight at the moment.

Falling into his knees on the floor, Allen tried to lessen the pain on his head but to no luck, it seems to be getting worst by every second. The pain increased as several memories started to flash in his mind, memories that he's not even so sure if it's his' or not. He was in too much suffering to realize things.

"W-What are t-these..! Argh!" Different cries and screams are echoing in this head.

_These are the sins of the Noah's Clan…_

_This is your fate…_

_The thing that you can never run away from…_

_The thing you should accept…_

"…N-no…"

_You are the Fourteenth member of the Noah's Clan…_

_You are…_

"NO!" Trying to block the voice inside his head, Allen covered his ears. But it proved to have no effect as the voice in his head are ringing louder, drowning the young exorcist inside a memory he can't even remember. His eyes are already blank, proving that he is almost consumed by the memories flashing before him.

Unknown to Allen a figure appeared beside him, dressed in a white suit, the man smiled softly before kneeling beside the exorcist. The man ruffled Allen's hair in a loving manner and leaned forward. "You need not to be afraid my beloved nephew… We'll be going home soon, after you have regained what is rightfully yours and cleaning you from all those unnecessary things you dealt with…" He whispered in Allen's ear.

Trying to help Allen from his pain, the man waved his hand on the direction of the grand piano in the room, making it play all by itself.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri itsuita…_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honou wo _

_Hitotsu, futatsu to…_

The Musician's song is heard in the air. The man, kneeling beside Allen, hummed along the music while looking after the young teen.

The two are just alone in the ark's room. A place where can be said as their territory, a place where the Fourteenth can be regarded as the God. A place only for them. The Fourteenth grinned at the reflection on the window of the room, where the piano could clearly be seen. A blank face playing in front of the grand piano was reflected, it was grinning madly, blood burning with desire to be alive once more, to unleash its power once again.

LaviKandaYuuTykiMikk LaviKandaYuuTykiMikk LaviKandaYuuTykiMikk LaviKandaYuuTykiMikk LaviKandaYuuTykiMikk (PAGE BREAK~~~~~~)

Back at the train scene…

Allen's screams had been muffled, with Tyki embracing the teen making Lavi's blood boil with the intention of killing the Third child of the Noah's clan with his own hands. Slowly, Allen's screams had died down, the exorcist's body had gone limp against third Noah.

"Allen!"

"Oi, Moyashi!"

Lavi and Kanda become worried, (not that Kanda would admit it) at the sudden dying of movement of the youngest one in the room. It would've been better if Allen had still been screaming for they know for a fact that the process of transforming him into a Noah isn't done yet, they would be sure that Allen Walker is still trying to regain his own consciousness.

But right now.. they don't know how to react. Has Allen Walker disappeared and had been replaced by a Noah?

The two was startled when Tyki laughed merrily. He lovingly caressed the unconscious boy's cheek.

"Finally…" Tyki said with a triumphant voice.

The other two exorcist's eyes widened.

(PAGE BREAK~~~~~~)

Yoshi! Done!

I'll just be waiting for the reviews guys..

And I'm really sorry for such a long time of not updating.. I really would've updated if I could..

T^T *bows*

Just don't kill me guys.. ^_^*?


	5. i'm a Noah!

Thank you for the reviews last time! *bows*

Rei: This authoress will update as fast as she could this time, now that she is inspired. And one more thing.. If the classes started again in her country, she knows that she will have trouble updating them fast.. *laughs*

^_^: *whacks Rei at the head*Don't mind my stupid character..

Tyki: *enters the scene*

^_^: Yo! Tyki-pon!

Tyki: *frowns a little*

^_^: where the heck is turban head?

Tyki: turban head..? oh, Wisely.. How the hell should I know. I didn't put any tracking device on him..

^_^: never mind..

Rei: *sigh* this authoress here.. *points at Hiragizawa* doesn't own DGM..

^_^: Although I will put it on my Christmas wish list that I will be asking on Santa.. Will he give to me? ^_^?

Rei: *Drags authoress out* c'mon hira-chan.. let the reader's begin the story..

**(DGMDGMDGMDGMDGM~PAGEBREAK~)**

"Oi, Moyashi!"

"Allen!" Both exorcists shouted, hoping that their voices would reach Allen Walker and hopefully stop the transformation in him. And as if answering their call, Allen's body move from Tyki's hold. Slowly, Allen tried standing on its own, with the third child of the Noah's clan supporting his body that still haven't recovered from the pain it experienced earlier.

"Allen.. get away from that Noah!" Lavi shouted.

"No..ah..?" it was almost a whisper.

"What the fuck are you still standing there damn Moyashi! If the stupid rabbit said you get away, then get away! Or you want me to slash you with Mugen first!" Anger marks appeared on Kanda's forehead, obviously his temper gone off receiving no proper reaction from the beansprout.

Tyki laughed and held Allen closer. "What do you say..?"

"But…"

"But what? Allen, get away from Tyki Mikk!" Once more Lavi shouted.

"I'm a Noah…" Allen lifted his head and at the same time. His pale complexion turned into the color of ash. Wearing a soft smile on his face, Allen revealed his true form. Aside from his skin color there aren't much changes on the boy, he still has the white hair that everyone notices on him only that it was soaked in his own blood because of the stigmata opening on his forehead.

"Mo..ya..shi..?"

"Alle…n?"

"It's… Neah"

Allen smiled madly, making the two exorcists eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

_Allen couldn't be.. No! Not when I have decided!_

_What the fuck! Moyashi fell to them easily!_

Tyki snuggled himself closer to Allen, obviously teasing the redhead in front of them. He liked the look in those eyes. Emerald orb burning with jealousy.

"Welcome back, brother." Tyki matched the mad look on Allen's face.

"Thank you for the welcome, Joyd"

"What the hell have you done to Allen?" Lavi asked with slit eyes. The redhead is gripping his weapon so tight as if it was Tyki's neck.

"Done? I haven't done anything to Allen-kun~ I just woke him up from his slumber~" The Noah answered in a singsong voice, enraging the two exorcists further with his words. "Right, Neah"

Instead of answering Allen just fainted, before he was about to hit the floor his brother caught him. "Oops. Looks like waking up as a Noah took a lot of your energy, eh?"

"Bring Moyashi back…" Words almost come out as a hiss at the samurai's mouth, indicating his mood at the moment. He couldn't believe that the Noah is just toying them. Making them look like fools in their own territory.

Tyki laughed at them. "Didn't I tell you? Allen Walker didn't belong to filthy humans such as yourselves. He is a part of the Noah's Clan from the very beginning. Now, if you will excuse me, we still have a reunion to attend." Tyki smiled, mockingly bowed at the two and carried Allen bridal style.

Kanda activated Mugen at the same time Lavi extended his hammer, murderous looks are on their faces.

**(~PAGEBREAK~)**

Tyki: *reads the story*

*frowns a little* Say, Hira-chan.. Why do I always look like I'm harassing Cheating Boy A here? Humor me.

^_^: hmmm? *looks at Tyki* oh, that's because someone requested it? And one more thing.. you look like a pedophile Tyki-pon.

Tyki: *falls on the chair* pedo?

^_^: *nods*

Kanda: hey, lost one.. what's the meaning of this? I didn't agree to be part of your story. *readies Mugen*

^_^: Do I need your opinion BaKanda? I don't remember asking for that.. haha.. and please stop calling me 'lost one' or I'll show Lavi-nii my fanart.. *smiles evilly*

Lavi: what fanart? *overhears the conversation*

^_^: I wonder what fanart..~

Kanda: try to do it and I'll cut you into two.. *glares*

^_^: as if that scares me.. duh.. *reveals daggers*

Lavi: oi.. oi.. *tries to intervene*

Rei: *sigh* just read and review guys.. while me and Lavi-san are trying to fix the situation here.. she needs your reviews.. *turns around* hira-chan..


	6. life

Haha.. this chapter is up! I really decided to write it after finishing the last chapter..

Rei: making up for those long updates..?

T_T: ouch..

Rei: Looks like I'm right.. *sigh*

This authoress here doesn't own DGM..

*drags authoress out* c'mon hira-chan..

^_^: *waves* hope you enjoy!

**(DGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGM~PAGE BREAK~)**

"Do you think that we will just let you do what you want?" Lavi's voice is dangerously calm, far away different from his shouts earlier. The situation brought him to his limits.

Upon hearing the redhead's voice Kanda mentally smirked. He knew that the stupid rabbit maybe somehow stupid most of the times, but Lavi is one hell of a fighter when it comes to serious times. And this is one of those rare times that it could be seen. It really doesn't surprise him that much. He knew ever since that there is something about the closeness that Lavi shows on the beansprout. Lavi even developed a brother complex over Allen that could match Komui's sister complex for God's sake!

"Oh.." Tyki was amused at the reaction of the redhead. He mentally smirked.

_He likes my brother that much, eh. Too bad, my family doesn't like sharing._

The third child of Noah eye's were filled with excitement, he was about to put his brother on the corner to avoid the boy getting hit in their battle, when a small voice resounded in the air and a creepy laugh followed it.

"Those voices… It couldn't be—"

A colorful door suddenly appeared beside Tyki. The door opened revealing 3 people.

Road.

Wisely.

And the Millennium Earl himself.

"Tyki is unfair! You went to play with the exorcists without telling us!" Road cutely pouted, ignoring Kanda and Lavi in the scene.

Tyki sighed at his niece's antics. If his brother, desires were to see that kind of expression on his daughter's face, he would have fainted with a smile on his lips.

_But putting that aside, why is Wisely here?_

Reading the Third child's mind, Wisely answered, "Because the Millennium Earl said that we have to fetch you two." He even pointed the boy in his arms.

_I forgot this freak can read minds._

The Fifth child just shrugged upon knowing Tyki's thoughts.

"Neah!" the youngest of the four was about to jump on Allen if Tyki wasn't able to prevent it.

"Not now, Road. Your brother is sleeping."

"Waking up, is such a tiresome process" It was Wisely.

The group was busy having their own conversation, completely ignoring Lavi and Kanda on the scene. It was the Millennium Earl who first acknowledged the presence of the two.

"Fucking Noahs…" Kanda growled.

"My, my. Excuse me for our rudeness. We are just happy to have our family member back, we will be leaving in a moment."

_Leave?_ Lavi's mind was full of dark thought at upon hearing what the creator of the akumas said. If he would let them leave, he wouldn't be seeing Allen, there is a possibility that they will meet in the battlefield but as enemies, Allen will totally forget about him.

Wisely smiled evilly as he read the redheads thoughts.

Apparently Road noticed the Fifth child of the Noah's clan. "What's with the smile, Wisely?"

**(~PAGE BREAK~)**

Whew! I really tried to finish this in a day! Haha.. And I did! Yay!

Lavi: I was wondering how she managed to write this chapter when while doing this, she is roleplaying a katekyo hitman reborn character, and reading Katekyo hitman reborn fanfic..

^_^: that's the power of my great mind, Lavi-nii!

Lavi: *sweatdrop* by the way.. read and review guys.. she need that..

^_^: yeah.. I heard reviews make delicious food.. yum yum..

Lavi: hira-chan.. you can't eat reviews.. *sigh*

^_^: eh?

Lavi: *pushes admin* let's go hira-chan.. we don't want your readers getting affected by your twisted brain..

T_T: Meanie! I'll be going back in the Noah's lair!

Lavi: O_O.. oi.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.. Hira-chan! *chases authoress* Komui will kill me!


	7. Fear

I know.. I took my time updating.. T^T

Blame the school stuffs! They ate me alive!

Don't worry.. I updated this one..

Sorry its crappy..

You can kill me..

Kanda: *unsheathes mugen* I'd be glad to. You and that damn usage should die!

O_O: eh? Me and Lavi-nii?

Lavi: Don't ask anymore hira-chan! Just run! *tugs authoress*

Oh before I forgot.. Hira-chan doesn't own DGM.. but she owns a roleplaying DGM-roleplaying page.. *runs*

**(~PAGEBREAK~)**

"Nothing. Just a new discovery." Wisely's smiles turn into a devious grin. He doesn't just read minds he knew people's memories, and with just one glance he was able to find out what happened on their fourteenth member and the certain redhead in front of them.

Road being a natural curious cat at everything, her eyes glinted with questions for Wisely. Never had he seen the fifth Noah smile like that. It seems like he was too amused with something right now. Something that involves Lavi, Kanda and Neah or Allen. And everything that involves Allen is her concern. Well not actually her concern, but she decided to poke her nose in it anyways.

"You cannot take Allen away!" Lavi shouted at the Noahs, his face mirrors too many emotions he held. And above those emotions one stood out the most.

Fear.

He is afraid to lose Allen, he is afraid that in this war that they are involved, they would end up on different sides. It is something that he can't take. If there is something that he couldn't do, it is hurting Allen.

He can't fight him, even if he's a member of the Noah's clan.

"Don't you think it's too late now, successor of the Bookman clan? Do you have an idea what this young boy had gone through? And things that he experienced while he is inside that 'church' of yours?" Wisely smiled at the redhead, mocking him.

"The fuck that we'll listen to you!" Kanda tried to stop the conversation from going further. He knew, as a second exorcist what kind of inner workings does the Black Order has. He had an idea what happened to the beansprout everytime he was interrogated by the crows. He knew what kind of actions Leverrier had decided on the boy. And Lavi doesn't need to hear it.

"W-what are you-" As the next bookman, he has traveled around the world with his gramps, he knew the extent of evil which human commits on each other. He had watched everything, every tragedy, suffering, fear, despair, anxiety, loneliness, wrath… everything. But never did he imagine Allen experiencing all of these.

_No…_

_Not him…_

"He is Neah, the fourteenth member of the Noah's clan. What do you think will happen if the Black Order were to find out that he's an enemy? Even though he is not yet fully awakened, he was marked as a traitor. He who saved that pathetic organization of yours from being annihilated. Surely you humans are worthless creatures in this world." Every word was said softly yet Lavi could feel its intensity. He knew exactly what Wisely meant by his words.

"You and that hateful innocence of yours will banish from this world. Don't worry I'll make sure of that~ " the earl removed his top hat and bowed at the two, signaling their departure. Tyki automatically went back to Allen and picked him up carefully, avoiding any possible disturbance upon the boy's sleep while Wisely and Road headed for the door, leaving the two exorcists behind, shocked.

Road walked towards the sleeping Allen and touched his face. "You will pay for what you did to him. We'll make sure we'll return the favor exorcists. Just wait for it." The girl smiled wickedly as the Earl followed them and entered her door.

Lavi managed to snap out of his trance and ran after the Noahs, trying to retrieve Allen back. But the fifth disciple noticed this and stretched out a hand to the redhead. A strong force came out that made the two fly and hit the wall in a harsh manner. "Don't tell me, that you actually expected that you can win against us?"

Wisely smirked before Road's door closed and disappeared into thin air.

Lavi kneeled at the ground before him, can't believe himself that Allen was taken away. And it all his damned fault!

_If only I… _"Allen…"

(~PAGEBREAK~)

Don'tcha worry..

I'll be updating this story faster.. *sighs* my stress reliever.. haha

Please read and review! Onegaishimasu! *bows*

Lavi: oh.. the reason why her updates are short.. is because.. this is a drabble.. *grins*


	8. Inside his World

Yo minna! Finally! Haha, Im updating this one!

Arigatou for waiting.. or if you really did wait.. XDDD

I thank, my beloved friends for inspiring me, despite the fact that they are Yullen fanatics,, LOL

Faith Pajares/ Hikari Chan

Kozato 'Re-Kira' Hikaru

Dini Fitria Sari

Mil Lansang

Chrome Nicole Phatomhive

My best regards pals~

**Lavi:** say Hira-chan, how come you came up for this fic when Allen was being paired with another person?

**Hira:** that's the greatness of my brain dear brother! *evil grin*

**Lavi:** *facepalmed* Please forgive this authoress for updating long~~

It was just sometime when she got her mood back from outer space to write back her fics. All thanks to the out of nowhere plan to make a DGM page she had that she went back on reviewing this anime again.

**Hira:** Thank you! Even though there are not so many likes on my page, I really appreciate the roleplayers that I have there! You guys are so great! Thank you! Please continue roleplaying!

**Lavi:** *grabs authoress* now, let them read your story and continue writing on your notebook!

**Hira:** Hai~~!

**Lavi:** by the way. This authoress here *points at authoress* doesn't own DGM…

**(~pagebreak~)**

Allen was well aware of what is happening to his surroundings, yes, he was rendered incapable of the great pain that are surging inside his head after the Third child of Noah held him, but he could still recognize the movements around him.

Trying to distract himself from the pain and the memories that are flashing before his eyes, trying to drown him with great hatred towards God and the power of innocence, towards humanity, Allen tried to focus on his surroundings.

_I-I can't…_

He saw Lavi saying something to him, but no sound reached his ears. His own screams killed any possible noise that could reach him. All mattered are the memories trying to consume him and the throbbing inside his head.

Will he be dying here? He is at the hands of a Noah, and in his current state, death will be the only thing that awaits him.

"Mana…" Tears started to roll from those silver orbs as his felt the 'memories' consume his whole being, making the pain reach its peak, his body being pushed to its limit. Allen could feel his own consciousness being taken away, replaced by something dark and sinful.

_Don't.. please don't…._

"ALLEN!"

Lavi's voice was the last thing heard when he finally gave himself up, letting go of the thin thread that connects his sanity to him.

**(~Pagebreak~)**

Everything was black when Allen first woke up, he was in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of darkness. He can't even see himself in the dark despite having good eyes. It was like he was thrown into oblivion trapping him inside that dark dimension and there was no way out.

_No! I can't be here! I need to help Kanda and Lavi! I need to get back to the Black Order!_

"You don't have any reason to go back"

A voice that sounded too familiar replied to him. Allen tried to look where the voice was coming from but it proved to be a futile effort as he only wandered like a lost cat. He can't even tell if he was actually moving or not. If there was really a voice or it is just something created by his head.

"You are never part of the church."

_NO!_

"They are never your comrades."

_NO! That's not true!_

"They even doubted you when you moved the ark."

"They tried to restrain your movements, putting you under surveillance."

"They never trusted you Allen."

"They-"

_STOP! STOP IT!_

Allen couldn't take it anymore, he was literally drowning in his own consciousness, he knew in himself that he was barely hanging to his sanity. The memories of the 14th Noah, the voice inside his head, the images that flashed before him and the pain, all of it was too much to bear. He just wanted to end it all. He wanted to remove everything that puts him in despair. Remove everything that will put him in sadness.

"As you wish…" The voice in his head became softer as if caressing him, allowing Allen to relax with its presence.

Unknown to the boy, a figure dressed in white appeared behind him, smiling softly at Allen. The figure placed its gloved hand just above Allen's head, moved closer and whispered something to the boy's ear. "I'll take care of everything for you. Rest now, my dear nephew…"

Just after the man spoke, Allen lost consciousness and fell down. The boy was sure to hit the floor if only the figure wasn't able to catch him, securing Allen's body in his arms. The figure once placed his hands just above the boy's closed eyes and smiled. "We will take those painful memories. You don't need to remember those who hurt you. All you have to do is be with your family."

"You are a Noah. You are me… the fourteenth member, Neah."

**(~Pagebreak~)**

Allen scream died down as he had fallen limp against the third child of the Noah's clan. The boy's eyes opened as he tried to stand on his own, Tyki help the boy to regain his balance knowing that Allen has yet to recover from the pain that his body experienced as he was being awakened as a Noah. But even Tyki himself doesn't know what is going to happen next. All of them almost woke up on the same manner, but Tyki knew for himself that the fourteenth is special.

Different from other Noahs.

A special Noah just like the Millennium Earl.

Once more Lavi tried to wake Allen in his trance and make him realize what kind of situation he is being into.

"Allen.. get away from that Noah!" The redhead bookman shouted on top of his lungs, hoping that this time his friend would hear his words.

Allen heard the voice calling someone.

_Allen?_

_Wrong…_

_Get away from that…_ "No..ah..?"

_Wrong…_

"What the fuck are you still standing there damn Moyashi! If the stupid rabbit said you get away, then get away! Or you want me to slash you with Mugen first!" another voice was heard.

_Wrong…_

The boy heard a soft laughter beside him followed by a question on his ears. "What do you say..?"

_Am I Allen?_ "But…" the boy spoke.

"But what? Allen, get away from Tyki Mikk!" he heard that voice again.

_Allen? _

_Wrong…_

"I'm a Noah…" He lifted his head and faced those humans that dare call him like he is affiliated with them, showing them the stigmata that just opened as a proof of his awakening as a part of the Noah's clan. He was quite satisfied with the surprised reaction he got from the two as his soft smile didn't falter on his face.

"Mo..ya..shi..?" the dark-haired one muttered in shock.

_Wrong.._

"Alle…n?" The redhead was also surprised with the stigmata on his forehead.

_Wrong…_

"It's… Neah" he could feel the Noah inside him getting excited that he can't help but grin madly to those in front of him. It also made his blood excited. His reaction made the two more shock and yet to recover from disbelief. He felt his brother hold him closer as he grinned at him and greeted.

"Welcome back, brother."

"Thank you for the welcome, Joyd"

"What the hell have you done to Allen?" the boy heard the redhead shout to Joyd, he could clearly see the anger on his visible eye.

The next parts of the conversation were kind of blurry on him as he felt his eyelids get heavy by each passing second, his energy felt like leaving his body. He knew that his brother replied at the redhead's words."Done? I haven't done anything to Allen-kun~ I just woke him up from his slumber~"

He can't stop himself from falling into unconsciousness.

"Right Neah?" Darkness finally envelop his vision his body had fallen limp against his brother as he let the third child of the Noah's clan take care of the exorcists. He was once more greeted by the darkness.

**(~pagebreak~)**

**Hira:** Thank you for reading! Now… give me reviews! NOW!

**Lavi:** *moves authoress away* haha.. *sweatdrop* maa, please read and review guys, you don't know how much she considers that in writing fics.

**Hira:** comments and suggestions are widely accepted! Now, wanna see the next chapter? Review! ^_^

**Lavi:** yeah.. just be easy or she might crumble into dusts. *grins*

**Hira:** *reads chapters* seriously I'm starting to suck at this.. *sulks at the corner*

**Lavi:** *pats authoress head* ,,


	9. white and black realizations

Yo minna-san! Yep an update..

*sigh*

Lavi: hira-chan…

Hira: right right.. haha.. okay.. the next chapter of ikanaide is here.. fear not people.. because Im addicted to DGM so much again right now. Rest assured that this will end as you wish..

Lavi: hira-chan doesn't own DGM..

Hira: Im gonna have that as my birthday wish! Just wait and see! Hah!

Lavi: *facepalm*

**(~pagebreak~)**

Inside Road's dimension…

It was Wisely who first spoke and tried to release the question that was currently playing inside their heads. "What do you plan with the fourteenth, Millennium Earl?"

Upon hearing this, Road and Joyd stop dead on their tracks and turned their eyes on the known maker of akumas. The third and ninth children of Noah's clan were also curious with the plan of the Earl. It was not a secret among their family that the fourteenth member betrayed the Earl and tried to take over his position. He was killed by the maker of Akumas and from then on there was nothing heard of the last member of the clan.

Looking at the situation now, it was quite surprising to find the Earl personally welcoming back the deemed traitor of their clan. What is in his mind?

"To be with his side…" They heard the Earl say…

"I want to be with the fourteenth's side~"

Road, Tyki, and Wisely are all surprised at the declaration. The Earl, despite of being betrayed is still willing to be with the side of the traitor? Is this how much he treasures the fourteenth? Or this is only the proof on how much bond connects each Noah, which not is not only determined by the genes awakening in them.

The Earl approached at the sleeping figure in Tyki's arms. He softly brushed the white locks hindering the boy's face and gazed affectionately at Neah. "This child was once lost because of those humans. It was just a small family conflict~ Now that we have this child back to us, we will never lose him again…"

Tyki grinned.

Road smiled softly.

Wisely just smiled and shrugged.

If the Earl wishes for it, then they are in no position to object. Besides it isn't really easy to fight your own family. There were times that there were some hesitations that stops them from hurting the boy. They weren't aware of the existence of the fourteenth member of their clan, but now it was quite logical that it was the Noah inside them that are stopping them from hurting their own kind.

The Earl continued walking in front of them, actions are obviously indicating that he was very pleased to have the fourteenth back to their clan. "It's time to go home~"

The other simply shrugged the Earl's good mood and continued walking through Road's dimension. It was not long before they reached the place they call 'home'. As Road's door opened, they were greeted by the usual unorganized family of Noahs.

Jasdero and David were running on the halls.

Lulubell is beside the door obviously expecting their arrival.

Sherill was wearing apron and just happened to pass by at the living room.

The other Noah's are busy doing their own stuffs, the others are playing video games, board games, sleeping on the couch, lying on the floor, eating foods, watching television. A picture that you won't ever expect you would ever see with the great nemesis of the black order. Putting their genes aside, they look like a normal family just like anyone else's.

"Welcome back, master…" it was Lulubell who greeted the group, her eyes immediately darted on the person Tyki was carrying. Lulubell eyes were filled with pure shock and disbelief. "Isn't that—"

The Earl chuckled and nods. The Earl's laugh got the other Noah's attention, and upon seeing the figure that they brought along, they had the same look just like what Lulubell had earlier. Everyone didn't say a word but all of them got alerted by the unwanted presence in the room.

The earl clapped to catch the attention of everyone in the room. The maker of Akumas didn't fail for everyone were actually waiting for his explanation on what is happening. It is not everyday that you see a new member joining the Noah's clan, especially when that 'new member' was killed by the earl himself before and deemed as a traitor of the clan. And to think that the Earl, welcomed the fourteenth Noah himself!

"My beloved family members, our brother is back!"

"But Earl-" Sherill, who is still in his frilly apron tried to object, only to be hushed down by the millennium earl.

"Don't mind the little things~ the important thing is the family is once more complete. And the fourteenth has once more been revived and came back~." The known creator of akuma paused for a while and a dark look suddenly gleamed in his eyes. Looking upon those eyes were enough to make almost everybody shudder in complete fear. "We shall never let the fourteenth fall on the hands of those worthless humans ever again."

Everybody silently agreed with the Earl. It wasn't a secret among them on what kind of life Allen walker lived as an exorcist. Ever since the Earl was intrigued by the boy's abilities, he was investigated throughout his past. And the observation still continued until they discovered that the boy is the next Fourteenth Noah. They knew of how the Order treated him, they knew of how he was put under surveillance, they knew of the fact that he was detained and there was also a time that even his left hand was put into seals to prevent his innocence from activating. Those foolish humans that cannot even show gratitude to the ones who saved their lives more than once. And to think that the fourteenth was living with them.

It was now finally understandable among them why the fourteenth was so attached with those ordinary humans. It was because of his brother Mana. And with Mana gone, it is the perfect time to severe all the bonds he had and make the child realize what is his true calling for. He is the last member of the Noah's clan. A Noah as special as the Millennium Earl himself.

And with just the mere assumption that Allen Walker might be an ally of the Noah's clan, all those sacrifices he did was forgotten.

_Foolish humans._

_Never will we let again Neah fall in your disdainful hands._

**(~page break~)**

Back to Lavi…

The bookman's successor still hasn't said a word since the Noah left together with Allen Walker. Lavi knew within himself that he should only get Allen back and then everything will be fine.

_But what's this feeling of uneasiness inside me?_

Looking upon those eyes. He saw no recognition. Even when he met Lavi's eye. It seems like he's looking at some stranger he just met. Those eyes recognized Tyki and even called the former 'Joyd'.

_But why? Why does those eyes felt empty?_

_Is that really Allen?_

_It can't be!_

It was no longer those silver orbs he used to see. Not those smiling eyes that never show signs of giving up on every situation they face. He was sure as hell that those eyes were devoid of any emotion. It was like an eyes of a murderer. Eyes that are used on sinning. Eyes who's color is that of a snake. A traitor.

_Allen's eyes turned to a golden color. _

Just like.. _A Noah…_

"_But I'm a Noah."_ He remembered Allen saying. His voice was cold that it almost ran chills through his spine. His voice was laced with something dark which they don't ever hear on the boy.

_His voice sounded so sure that he's a Noah. _

Allen's skin color turned into the color of ash, the stigmata on his forehead were clearly obvious. It was all roof of one being part of the Noah's clan.

Lavi wanted to cry. Why did it felt like Allen died when he glanced into those golden orbs? It felt like he was seeing a different person despite the appearance of the one he loves. An existence different from those he was used to see and feel. Yes, Lavi knew that the body is still Allen Walker, yet he couldn't say that it is still Allen.

_Then where is Allen?..._

**(~pagebreak~)**

Done.. now I want reviews! *bangs desk*

Lavi: don't mind her.. *hides authoress at the back*

Hira: what do you—

Lavi: well she thought author, story alerts are all nice.. but she really needs reviews..

Hira: *mopes at a corner* I just wanted to know what you wanted to see in this story.. how do I suck at this. What kind of suicide you want me to do,..

Lavi: *sweatdrop* don't mind her.. read and review for my sake and moyashi-chan! *grins*

Allen: *crown clown activated* I heard you Lavi!

Lavi: *runs*

Hira: *sulking*

Allen: How many bloody times do I have to tell you that my name's Allen!

*loud explosion*


	10. Memories

**Allen:** hira-chan…

**Hira:** *reading*

**Allen:** hira-chan..

**Hira:** *still reading*

**Allen:** *sigh* Lavi.

**Lavi:** Alright, I know exactly what to do~ *grins* Oh Yuu-chan~ hira-chan's holding a blackmail pic—

**Kanda:** *rushes to the scene with the katana ready* Where the f***k is that LOST ONE!

**Hira:** *hears Kanda* *glares* what did you just say you girly-man?

**Kanda:** you—

**Lavi:** *enters the scene and gets in the middle* hey, we didn't call your attention just to fight with each other guys!

**Allen:** hira-chan.. you made the readers wait long enough..

**Hira:** leave them be.. its just a stupid story anyways.. *sulks*

**Kanda:** *smirks*

**Lavi:** *sweatdrop* uh.. haha.. please don't mind the authoress on her mushroom-growing zone. You may read the story guys! And don't forget to review! *winks*

**Allen:** Lavi you're such a flirt..

**Lavi:** Jealous?

**Hira:** *still growing mushrooms*

**Allen:** by the way Hira-chan doesn't own DGM.. the story would've turned out in an unimaginable way if she did..

**(~pagebreak~)**

The next day at the Noah headquarters…

After deciding that everyone in the family agrees with the earl and went on the same thoughts that they will be taking care of their fourteenth brother, they brought up Neah on a room that was prepared earlier. Yes, everything as planned. They knew what Allen Walker's next mission; they knew which train they would ride. They even knew of his companion though they were not really bothered about Kanda and Lavi's presence. Not a bit.

They are the Noah family after all. They are invincible. It was also part of their plan to have Tyki welcome wake up the fourteenth member of their clan. Everything went to the plan.

Road, Wisely, Tyki and the Millennium Earl are currently inside the room of Neah who sleeping on the bed, tucked safely under the covers. His clothes are also changed to a new one. Of course they wouldn't let their brother have any connection with those filthy humans.

Most likely, not an exorcist.

Everybody in the room fell silent. As is any kind of noise coming form them would be waking up the sleeping form on the bed. Neah still needs to recover. He still needs to get the full grasp of his memories embedded on his genes and let it take over him. They need the fourteenth member of their family.

Road move from her position and sat on the bed, petting on Neah's white locks. Looking at his brother softly as if he is the most precious thing in the world. None of them ever spoke anything about the issue of the fourteenth being a traitor. Everything was forgotten. The Noah's knew what their mistakes are. The fourteenth is still young back then. He has yet to see the true color of them world. He was still immature back then. And his family failed to realize that.

"Neah…"

**(~pagebreak~)**

Inside Neah's dreams.

He was back at that realm again. Everything was colored in black and white. A world that is usually seen in the pages of an old story. Everything was unreal. He knew of this world. He knew that he had already seen the place. Everything was familiar, even the strange moon that is etched in the night sky.

"But why can't I remember"

He stood in the middle of the scenery, gazing on his hands. Was he even real?

"Do I exist?"

No answer came up to his mind. It was like everything was erased. Like someone had purposely removed his existence. He doesn't remember anything, not even his own name. Not even himself. He felt lost and empty, a person that fits the place monochrome place. Exactly the place where he is right now. He wanted to remember anything.

Who is he?

Why is he in such place?

What happened to him?

_But is it alright to know?_ A voice was heard resounding at the whole place. It was like it is the place itself that is speaking, whispering in his ears.

"I want to know!"

_Is it alright for you to remember? Didn't you wish to forget everything?_

"For…get?" he felt a lump starting to form in his throat, almost preventing him to speak properly. His voice refuses to come out even though he has many things in his mind that he wanted to say. It bugged him to no end.

Allen continued to walk in no particular direction as he continued to talk to himself until he just noticed that he is already in front of a lake. He stared at his reflection, analyzing his features. His reflection seemed to soothe his unstable mind as he continued to talk with the voice.

_You wanted to forget everything. You wanted for your time to stop._

"I…"

_You don't want to remember. You wished to walk on a different path…_

"No!"

_You were glad that you don't remember anything. You felt relief._

"N-no! I…I…"

_You—_

"STOP! STOP IT!" Tears started to well in his eyes, dropping to the water and ripple his reflection. He doesn't want to hear it. He doesn't want to know that the voice was saying right. He felt unstable in this world, he was alone and he couldn't even remember even his own name. What did he do to deserve the situation he was now in?

Allen kept asking himself questions that he didn't even know if they would be answered or not. His mind wanted to shout everything yet he remembers nothing.

"Why? Why am I suffering like this?... Why…?" He asked his reflection in the water hoping that somehow he would get an answer by looking at himself. That somehow his memories will return and he won't be lost just like what he feels right now.

"_Allen…"_ A voice called Allen. It was a man's voice. The teen raised his head, trying to find the speaker. It seemed to be so close to him, yet he sees no one aside from himself.

"…_."_ The voice spoke once more but Allen seemed not able to comprehend what he is saying. There was no time for him to say anything as he was grabbed by a pair of hands suddenly emerging from the waters and grabbed him. Allen tried to get away but the man grabbing him is much stronger before he knew it he is already under the water. Allen tried to struggle though he knew in himself that it was futile. He can already feel himself sinking further.

"_Don't… all you need to do is be with me and you won't be lost". _

"Who…are…yo…u.." He tried to speak but it only made the water enter his body more. He couldn't breathe and Allen could already feel numbness starting to spread in his body.

"I am your…fate…"

Allen couldn't do anything but succumb to the darkness before him.

**(~pagebreak~)**

"Was he having a nightmare?" Joyd asked the people inside the room as he noticed the tears that flowing from the closed lids of the sleeping figure on the bed.

"Poor child." Desires mumbled with utmost sadness in his voice.

**(~pagebreak~)**

At last! Yay! I've updated this one!

Took me long enough for a drabble though.. haha..

Please read and review guys! I really need that.. you'll receive a cookie as a gift~


End file.
